PréMarotos
by ray.erick
Summary: Porque excluem a vida deles quando cotós? Afinal, se eram viciantes com quinze anos, porque não tentarmos fazer o mesmo com onze? À vocês, os Pré-Marotos.


**LIVRO I **

**CAPÍTULO I**

Não fazia o mais lindo dia de verão que se pudesse pedir para um dia como aquele, mas havia um garoto feliz de qualquer modo. Uma coruja castanha piava alto em sua gaiola no quarto do rapazinho que corria de lado a lado como um jato, checando incansavelmente se não esquecera nada fora do malão. Mais uma vez, o garoto parou defronte a seu malão e, com uma expressão concentrada, pôs-se a ver o que tinha posto no malão com suas iniciais. Seus cabelos negros muito arrepiados pareciam travar uma batalha incansável. Desde sempre fora assim, nunca conseguiram assentar os fios do menino, por mais que tentassem, por mais que penteassem ou cortassem, eram sempre assim. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados corriam de um lado para o outro, vendo através dos óculos de aros ciculares o que havia posto. Alguém bateu a porta e, mesmo que o menino não respondesse, a pessoa entrou. Um homem alto e forte o suficiente para preencher as roupas caras que usava apareceu. Tinha cabelos louro-escuros e uma barba da mesma cor, com direito a cavanhaque e bigode.

- Filho? Quantas vezes vai conferir esse malão? Já são quase dez e meia e a estação é um tanto longe daqui.

- Já vou papai. Só quero ter certeza que não esqueci nada. - ele olhou para o pai, parado à porta, sorrindo para o filho. O homem sorriu também, entrando no quarto do filho e se sentando na cama dele.

- Está nervoso, não é? - o garoto confirmou com a cabeça, e o pai soube que ele não admitiria aquilo para ninguém, somente para o pai. - Não se preocupe. Hogwarts não é nenhum hipogrifo de sete bicos. Além do mais, não há nada que assuste um Potter a ponto de fazê-lo desistir, não é, James?

O garoto mordeu os lábios, mas confirmou com a cabeça - as palavras pareciam entalar dentro da boca. Coçou a nuca, nervoso, e olhou para a coruja, que observava os dois com uma atenção curiosa. James Potter voltou-se para o malão, fechou-o e foi até a gaiola, pegando-a com ambas as mãos. Era um garoto um tanto magricela e não muito alto, mas não se espera muito de alguém com onze anos e alguns meses. Virou-se para o pai, que já tinha o malão do filho em mãos.

- Pai?

- Sim, James.

- Acha que vão me aceitar? Digo, sabe aquele chapéu que você disse? E se ele não achar uma casa pra mim? Eu vou ter que voltar?

O menino parecia muito receoso de perguntar aquilo, mas se tinha que perguntar a alguém, seria para o pai. Não havia ninguém no mundo a quem ele confiasse mais segredos do que o pai, e esse pareceu entender perfeitamente o medo do filho, e lhe sorriu ternamente.

- Isso nunca aconteceria com você, filho. Se te conheço bem, do jeito que é teimoso, é capaz de ir pra mesma casa que eu fui. Grifinória.

- Mas não é a casa dos corajosos? Eu to com medo de...

- Você não está com medo, James. Só está nervoso, e isso é natural. Agora vamos antes que sua mãe...

- ALAN POTTER! Você pretende enfiar esse garoto no trem ainda este ano? - uma voz feminina cortou a conversa e ambos os 'garotões', como Sarah Potter costumava chamar, riram e decidiram que seria melhor sair do quarto.

A viagem até a estação King's Cross foi um tanto longa e silenciosa, pelo menos da parte de James. Alan tentava acalmar o filho, dizendo as várias coisas que ele ia gostar em Hogwarts e garantindo que em três anos ele estaria um vilarejo chamado Hogsmeade. Foi a única vez que James abriu a boca, perguntando o porque não podia ir naquele ano, mas resolver calar-se depois que o pai respondeu que eram as regras e não havia nada que se pudesse fazer contra elas. Isso pareceu encucá-lo. Porque regras não podiam ser enfrentadas?

James não confiou muito que a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez se dissolveria quando ele passasse por ela - parecia tão sólida - mas depois que viu um garoto baixinho e um tanto gordo passar como se ela simplesmente fosse inexistente, tomou coragem e rumou para ela empurrando seu carrinho com seu malão e a gaiola com a coruja a quem ele ainda pensava num nome. Seus pai foi com ele, para garantir que ele não se perdesse assim que chegasse na plataforma nove e meia, e sua mãe apareceu atrás deles.

Quando o garoto olhou a sua volta, achou impressionante como os trouxas não pudessem perceber aquela quantidade de gente passando por algo que deveria ser sólido. Havia tanta gente que empurrar o carrinho começava a ser difícil, então, quando a Sra. Potter se juntou a eles, sempre andando com a postura impecável e segurando a bolsa-carteira à frente do corpo com ambas as mãos, seu pai sugeriu que deixassem o no canto e levassem as coisas de James para que ele as guardasse dentro do trem.

Com a ajuda do pai, ergueu o malão para dentro do compartimento e depois a gaiola, então voltou para poder passar seus últimos minutos com os pais antes que ficasse sem eles até o Natal, afinal, faltavam apenas dez minutos para as onze e, segundo seus pais, o Expresso de Hogwarts partia exatamente às onze.

- Vamos escrever para você, certo, querido? - disse Sarah, à beira de lágrimas quando abaixou-se para abraçar o filho. Quando se endireitou, pôs os punhos na cintura e olhou inquisidoramente para o filho. - E não queremos receber cartas de professores, do diretor, ou de qualquer pessoa reclamando de você.

- Ah, querida, por favor! O garoto vai acabar pensando que estamos tirando toda a diversão da vida dele, seja razoável! - era sempre assim: Sarah impunha regras, Alan as contornava. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts, pois Alan era uma das pessoas que Sarah sempre livrava das detenções quando podia e também o favorecia muito quando o via aprontando algo, principalmente quando começaram a namorar, no sexto ano.

- Razoável, Alan? Por acaso você quer que ele seja como você? Sempre quebrando regras? - mesmo que aquilo parecesse uma bronca, Sarah não parecia estar tão brava com o marido quanto queria aparentar na frente do filho.

- Eu não quebrava as regras, eu só dava um jeito de usá-las a meu favor. Vez ou outra eu precisava dar uma escapadinha pra te ver, oras. E não me lembro de você reclamar disso - o Sr. Potter encolheu os ombros e enflaçou a cintura da esposa, enquanto a mesma corava.

- Alan, James... - ela tentou impedi-lo, mas mesmo assim ele a beijou, um beijo rápido, mas que mostrava que mesmo depois de doze anos casados ainda estavam tão apaixonados como quando começaram a namorar.

- Ãã... Mãe? Pai? - James odiava quando eles faziam isso na sua frente e, principalmente na frente de outras pessoas. Os dois se separaram e Sarah sorriu, batendo de leve no ombro do marido como se o reprovasse, apesar de não reclamar. Alan, por sua vez, soltou a mulher e agachou-se na frente do filho e apoiou sua mão no ombro do menino.

- Nós vamos, sim, escrever para você, mas não precisa se preocupar com cartas sobre você para eu e sua mãe. A não ser que faça algo grave ou que quebre regras que tenham a ver com o Ministério, não escreverão para nós. Mas, por favor, veja lá o que vai aprontar, rapazinho. Sua mãe tem seus motivos pra acreditar que você vai passar de alguns limites.

- Que motivos, pai? - o garoto pareceu curioso, apesar de ter uma idéia da resposta.

- Bem, digamos que eu não era um aluno exemplar... Mas eu nunca fazia nada que pudesse me fazer ser expulso, por isso quero que você saiba até onde aprontar.

- Até onde eu posso aprontar? - ele pareceu muito interessado em saber, mas Alan imaginou que se soubesse quais eram os limites pra se passar dos limites, ele também os passaria.

- Só não volte pra casa antes das férias, certo? - ele bagunçou o cabelo do filho, mesmo que não precisasse disso para parecer um ninho de hipogrifo, e trem apitou, soltando mais fumaça. - Vamos! Já vai partir, James, vamos.

O trem começou a se mover, muito devagar, e James correu para uma entrada e saltou para dentro dela, se virando para dar tchau para os pais. Sarah tinha os olhos molhados, talvez já de saudade, e Alan sorria orgulhoso. Seu único filho agora ia morar sozinho por anos e anos letivos. Bem, não literalmente sozinho, mas eles não estariam ao seu lado e, com sorte, ele amadureceria e se tornaria responsável. Com sorte.

James esperou até que os pais estivessem longe demais e entrou no trem, agora abarrotado por alunos tentando achar cabines. James pegou seu malão e sua coruja e foi atrás de uma cabine para si também. Três compartimentos à frente, depois de passar por cabines que ele achou melhor não se intrometer enquanto não sabia direito como agir, achou uma com apenas um garoto nela. Vindo do lado oposto, uma garota com aparentemente a mesma idade, cabelos muito ruivos e olhos muito verdes e com os olhos vermelhos de quem acabou de chorar também arrastava seu malão. Ela respirou ruidosamente, como se tentasse limpar o nariz.

- Alô. Está cabine está vazia? Todas as outras tem gente.

- Só tem um garoto nessa, acho que ele também está no primeiro ano. Eu vou ficar nessa. Você está b--?

- Acho que também vou ficar aqui. - disse ela o cortando, não parecia querer falar sobre o que quer que tivesse acontecido.

Ela bateu à porta e a correu para o lado, e o garoto que já ocupava a cabine olhou para os dois. Tinha o cabelo muito negro caindo pelo rosto com uma elegância natural e ele se vestia com roupas muito finas e provavelmente caras. Mas não parecia se importar tanto com isso.

- Podemos nos sentar com você? As outras estão cheias.

O garoto deu de ombros e voltou a observar a janela um tanto entediado, mas teve que se levantar quando a menina e James colocaram seus malões e a gaiola no maleiro. Quando sentaram-se, ela ficou à janela e não entendeu porque os dois garotos se sentaram a seu lado - o de óculos mais perto e o outro ao lado da porta - quando o banco da frente ficou vazio.

- Qual seu nome? - James perguntou para o garoto que já estava ali.

- Sirius. E o seu? - ele pareceu saber que James perguntaria pelo sobrenome e emendou a pergunta antes que ele pudesse tentar.

- James. - achou que não deveria dizer o sobrenome também, talvez o garoto não gostasse e ele estava pensando que talvez pudessem ser amigos. - E o seu? - disse, virando-se para a garota de cabelos ruivos.

- Lilian. - a menina murmurou, sem virar o rosto para ele. James percebeu que uma lágrima caía de seu rosto enquanto ela encarava a paisagem pela janela. James olhou para Sirius, que também parecia ter percebido isso, e ele encolheu os ombros, também sem entender nada.

Imaginaram que talvez ela estivesse sentindo saudades dos pais ou medo de alguma coisa em Hogwarts, por isso os dois garotos começaram a conversar. Sirius parecia um garoto legal e divertido e também torcia para o Puddlemere United. Lilian não se intrometeu na conversa deles. Na verdade, James percebeu que ela mal se movera - somente uma vez ela levou a mão ao rosto para secar as lágrimas. Pouco depois disso a cabine se abriu. Um garoto de cabelos oleosos e também negros, com uma aparência muito mal cuidada, entrou sem dizer uma palavra e se sentou no banco do lado oposto de Lilian. Ele já vestia as vestes da escola - vestes de segunda mão - mesmo que não estivessem nem na metade da viagem. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar e logo voltou-se novamente para a janela. O menino pareceu perceber que ela estivera chorando.

- Eu não quero falar com você. - disse em uma voz apertada. James achou que seria rude se intrometer na conversa, porém percebeu que, como ele, Sirius agora prestava muita atenção, mesmo que fingisse estar entediado.

- Por que não?

- Túnia me odeia. Porque nós vimos a carta de Dumbledore.

- E daí?

- Ela é minha irmã! - aquilo estava ficando interessante. O garoto de cabelos oleosos havia feito algo de errado, algo que tinha feito a irmã da menina odiá-la.

- Ela é só uma-- - ele respondeu rapidamente; Lilian, ocupada demais tentando limpar seus olhos sem que notassem, pareceu não o ouvir. - Mas nós estamos indo! - ele disse, incapaz de conter a excitação em sua voz. - É isso! Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts!

Ela assentiu, esfregando os olhos, e apesar de si mesma ela deu um meio sorriso.

- É melhor que você vá para a Sonserina - disse o menino, parecendo ter se encorajado por ela ter se animado um pouco.

- Sonserina? - James não conseguiu se conter e se virando para entrar no meio da conversa. - Quem quer ir para Sonserina? Eu acho que eu desistiria, você não? - James perguntou a Sirius, esparramado nos assentos defronte ele. Sirius não sorriu.

- Toda minha família foi da Sonserina. - Ele disse.

- Caramba - disse James - e eu pensei que você fosse um cara legal.

Sirius riu.

- Talvez eu rompa com a tradição. Para onde você iria se pudesse escolher?

James ergueu uma espada imaginária.

- _"Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!"_ Como meu pai!

O outro menino deu um muxoxo de descaso. James virou-se para ele.

- Algum problema?

- Não. - retrucou ele, embora seu sorrisinho de deboche dissesse o contrário - Se você prefere ter mais músculos do que cérebro...

- E para onde você espera ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois? - intrometeu-se Sirius.

James deu gostosas gargalhadas, achando aquilo muito engraçado. Lilian pareceu bem incomodada e olhou para ele e Sirius com desgosto.

- Venha, Severus, vamos achar uma nova cabine.

- Oooo...

James e Sirius imitaram o tom de superioriade de Lilian; James tentou fazer Severus tropeçar quando ele passou.

- A gente se vê, Ranhoso! - Berrou Sirius, fechando a porta e se sentando no banco oposto. - Viu quanto sebo naquele cabelo?

James riu gostosamente, e eles passaram um bom tempo falando do rapaz, o modo como ele parecia ser mal-cuidado e sujo. Pouco depois do meio-dia, uma senhora bateu à porta, dizendo ser o carrinho de comida.

- Beleza! Estou morrendo de fome! - Sirius pulou do banco e comprou uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, três sapos de chocolate e dois pedaços de bolo de caldeirão. James comprou suco de abóbora para os dois e quatro pedaços de bolo e passaram mais algumas horas se divertindo, tentando adivinhar como seriam as coisas em Hogwarts e, quando James tocou no assunto da seleção de alunos ser feita por um chapéu falante, como seu pai havia lhe contado, Sirius resolveu mudar de assunto e falar das matérias que iriam aprender. A essa altura, alguém bateu na porta e a abriu. Era o garoto baixinho e gordinho que James vira na Estação. Tinha os cabelos cor de rato e os dentes um tanto grandes e uma expressão abobada.

- Ah. É... olá. É que... eu... olá.

- Olá. - James olhou para Sirius, sem entender nada. - Você perdeu algo?

- É que... eu... ah, não! - Ele gemeu, olhando para o lado. - Posso entrar aqui? - mas não esperou resposta, foi entrando e fechando a porta, como se tentasse se esconder de algo.

- O que aconteceu? Quem é você? - Sirius parecia saber mais ou menos o que poderia estar acontecendo, só esperava que o garoto confirmasse suas perguntas.

Ele se recolheu no canto da janela, se sentando tenso e lançando olhares nervosos à janela.

- P-P-Pettigrew. P-Peter Pettigrew. E-Eu derrub-bei s...

- Ahá!

A porta se escancarou. Uma garota de cabelos louros escorridos e olhos azuis muito bonitos estava parada à porta. Havia uma grande mancha laranja em seu uniforme de Hogwarts impecável e ela segurava sua varinha, provavelmente estivera tentando arrumar aquilo. A seu lado, um garoto de rosto fino e muito branco, olhos cinzentos e expressão arrogante, como se achasse ser o dono do mundo, também vestindo apontava sua varinha para Pettigrew. Sirius gemeu, parecendo saber quem eram e que deveria ter algo a ver com o garoto que aparecera nervoso, mas mesmo assim não queria acreditar naquilo.

- Que tal você aprender a segurar copos, garoto? Olhe o estado que ficou a blusa da minha namorada!

- Ah, que é isso, Malfoy! É só uma manchinha de suco! Deu um ar muito mais decente a essa nojentinha da minha prima!

- Cale a boca, Black. Não falei com você. E se fosse você, me trataria melhor. - disse Malfoy, apontando para um distintivo prata no peito, reluzindo um M em alto relevo.

- Ooo... agora ele é monitor! Vamos todos ter medo dele! Ei, James! Não se meta no caminho dele ou...

- Ou vai acabar como seu amiguinho aqui._ Furnunculus_!

O rosto de Peter encheu-se de furúnculos, tal como seu pescoço e suas mãos e os garotos não duvidaram que aquilo estivesse em todo seu corpo. O menino se levantou, pulando e gritando, tentando coçar as feridas e soltar a roupa de cima delas. Malfoy e a garota loira riam-se gostosamente, se diverindo como se estivessem num circo.

- Muito bom, Lucius. Muito bom. - disse a garota, sem se importar com Peter e apontando a varinha para a mancha na roupa. - _Tergeo_! - A mancha sumiu, como se tivesse sido sugada pela varinha. Aparentemente ela só queria ver o garoto ter o que merecia, ou mais do que merecia, até que pudesse limpar a roupa, como mostrou ser bem capaz de fazer sozinha.

- Vamos, Cissy. Isto é--

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Uma garota morena, de bonitos cabelos cacheados e curtos e olhos amendoados apareceu, curiosa. Tinha, como Malfoy, um broche nas vestes, mas este era diferente, MC, era o que dizia. - Que confusão é essa, Black? Ah, Malfoy. Eu devia ter imaginado, abuso de poder, provavelmente, não? Não esperaria outra coisa de você. Que tal começarmos o ano letivo com uma reclamação do mais novo monitor da Sonserina?

- Você não--

- Ah, sim, Malfoy. Eu sim. Vamos ver, abuso de poder e... - ela pôs a cabeça na porta, querendo ver o que ele tinha feito - Ó, Céus! Venha cá, menino. Vou te ajudar, venha cá. - Peter foi até ela, encolhido e choramingando, coçando onde podia alcançar - Muito bem. Abuso de poder e, bem, com uma azaração assim usada num garoto que nem sabe se usar a varinha direito, vou ver o que posso fazer para que você perca pontos antes que tenham tempo de ganhar.

Ela se virou, o braço por volta dos ombros de Peter, e foi pelo corredor, até sair para o outro compartimento. Lucius Malfoy parecia ter sido atingido na cara por um caminhão e a garota loura parecia ter engolido um limão inteiro. Sirius, porém, sorria como se fosse Natal fora de época. James também queria rir, mas não sabia se podia se intrometer naquilo, parecia ser algo de família.

- Que tal, Narcissa? Era melhor uma blusa manchada do que começar o ano devendo esmeraldas!

- Cale a boca, Sirius. Posso tornar sua vida um inferno.

- Mais do que já é só por ter conviver com gente do seu tipo? Duvido.

- Do nosso tipo, Black? O melhor tipo, você quer dizer. Ou vai me falar que está do lado de Andromeda? Acha que não sei que ela se encontra as escondidas com aquele... aquele... - Lucius parecia incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse que queria dizer, parecia ter nojo.

- Trouxa, Ted Tonks? - disse Sirius com uma expressão muito petulante.

- Ah, você sabe quem é? Não me admira, não mesmo. Marque minhas palavras, menino. Vai ter seu nome queimado daquela tapeçaria em breve.

- Merlin te ouça, Malfoy! Agora, se não se importam, que tal você e a loura aguada sumirem da nossa cabine?

- Marque minhas palavras, moleque, você ainda vai se dar mal com essa atitude. - ele e Narcissa deram a volta e saíram pelo corredor, no que Sirius não esperou nem um segundo a mais para bater a porta da cabine e se jogar no banco, irritado. Olhou para James, esperando que ele dissesse algo, que o reprovasse por ser da família de gente daquele tipo, mas James fez o contrário.

- Agora vejo o porquê você quer quebrar a tradição. A tal da Andromeda também foi da Sonserina?

- Foi. Mas é a única coisa nela que seguiu como um Black deve ser. Todo os Black foram para a Sonserina. Eu não quero ir. Não quero. E você?

- Nem pensar! Não, não mesmo. Talvez nós dois consigamos ir para a Grifinória juntos, que tal?

- Legal. - Sirius não parecia tão animado depois que James ficou sabendo de onde ele vinha, mas sorriu com o fato dele não querer se afastar. Olhou para James e viu que ele parecia um tanto pensativo. - Que foi?

- Nada é que... seu sobrenome é Black, não é?

- Não é nada que eu me orgulhe, mas é. Por que?

- Acho que nós somos parentes! - James sorriu.

- Quê? - Sirius se endireitou no banco, se interessando mais na conversa.

- É... olha: A minha avó, mãe do meu pai, ela vivia se gabando de ser uma sangue-puro e ter se casado com um sangue-puro. Mas eu lembro que uma vez ela disse que era uma Black.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Dorea Black Potter.

- Você é um Potter?

- Sim. James Potter.

- Eu sempre fiquei curioso pra saber quem eram as pessoas que não apareciam na árvore por serem filhos das mulheres que acabaram tendo o sobrenome de outra família. Tem um Potter lá, Charlus Potter. Mas nada depois dele, porque não é considerado como Black.

- Charlus Potter é meu avô! Pai do meu pai! Mas que árvore é essa?

- É, a árvore genealógica dos Black. Uma tapeçaria que tem na sala da minha casa. Tem todos os nomes. É de lá que eu espero um dia ser queimado como um traidor.

- Queimado? Como assim?

- Quando se é considerado um Black traidor do sangue, você é queimado da árvore. Sabe, quando se apoia os trouxas ou até mesmo se casa com um deles, acho que esse foi o caso da tia-avó da minha mãe, Isla Black. Nem se fala sobre ela entre a família. É como se você não existisse, se você é queimado, sabe.

- Nossa. Mas então você se considera um traidor do sangue?

- É. Discordo com tudo na minha família. Essa mania de sangue-puro e superioridade... - Sirius pareceu querer desviar o assunto, e por isso, quando olhou pela janela e viu que já começava a escurecer, sugeriu que trocassem de roupas.


End file.
